themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Going to Maine
Going to Maine is the second song on the compilation Hardcore Acoustic. It was re-released on the compilation Ghana. Lyrics You and me are in a lot of trouble And somebody's gonna burst our bubble Your husband My wife My marriage Your life Let's go to Maine out on the East Coast Let's go to Maine right now Let's beat the retreat Let's hop on the plane Let's get out of here Let's go to Maine Someone knows what's going on Someone knows, and someone's gonna tell Someone's gonna wrap us up in Styrofoam and paper And mail us flat-rate right down to Hell Let's go to Maine out on the East Coast Let's go to Maine right now Let's beat the retreat Let's hop on the plane Let's get out of here Let's go to Maine Let's go to Maine out on the East Coast Let's go to Maine right now Let's beat the retreat Let's hop on the plane Let's get out of here Let's go to Maine Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"When I was writing songs like that, I had never been further east than, you know, like, Portland, Oregon. So- or maybe Upland, California, you know.... But yeah, I mean, I was born in Indiana, but my family moved out to California when I was, like, a year old. And so when I would think of Maine, and like the whole- just the term 'the East Coast', this was like Shangri-La, a distant place where people did strange things and engaged in customs that I could not understand... well, but I live out here now." -- 2004-10-11 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *"So I'm going to play 'Let's Go to Maine', but I want to say -- but I wanted people to not hate on me for saying it's kind of a dumb song. Not that there's anything wrong -- when I say that, people think that I mean, I think people think I mean there's something wrong with you for liking the dumb song. Most of the songs I like are dumb songs. So it's okay. But, but I think you won't go far asserting that 'Let's Go to Maine' is sort of a philosophical treatise on the nature of regret or anything like that, because it's not that, it's an excuse to put Maine into the series of songs I had been writing." -- 2012-09-01 - Front Porch Music Festival - Livermore, CA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1996-01-18 - WNUR Session - Evanston, IL *1996-03-21 - Beachcomber - Brighton, England *2004-10-11 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2004-12-04 - Wedge Gallery - Asheville, NC *2007-05-11 - Sound Fix - Brooklyn, NY *2010-05-16 - BreastFest - American Theater Company - Chicago, IL *2012-09-01 - Front Porch Music Festival - Livermore, CA *2013-06-08 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2014-06-15 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2017-10-12 - The Haunt - Brighton, England Category:Ghana songs Category:1993